visit_bluff_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Messy Business (Pt 1)
Background * Episode (must be logged into Patreon to view) Episode Description Citywide Film Festival 5.30pm Slot, Friday Away Synopsis: Two men, two women, to a lakeside go, and find themselves a hostel by the shore, its windows wide. A jetty stretching out, and curling down, the seeds of sycamores alight upon the water without sound. For in their homes the water runs too warm and then at night, too cold, from faucets white. The duvets scratch. The kitchen radio can find no signal south of fifty five and north of fifty nine. The food tastes fine, if dry, perhaps, or undercooked, or bland. Each day the mail brings newer bills to pay. The bough cannot, of course, resist the break. The couples find themselves beside the lake. Opening Narration Specialist Courson, start record. Article intake, file number 8338, object: paper flier for Citywide Film Festival. Description: cream colored, heavy stock, single page, lime green design elements, black text. It describes a film festival organized by one Gail Green and includes a list of actors, directors, and producers attending the event, along with a schedule of activity. Condition: moderate wear, single crease at the bottom, two rounded corners, mm...let's say 'very good.' Price: in auction, start at $25, request single increment bids to begin. For a buyer tomorrow? Eh...$40 even. Comments and analysis: the design work here is...interesting -- strike that, it's gaudy, it's gaudy. But in the right moment, uh, garishness is interesting, right? And, uh, I think it was the right moment when this was printed. GIven the restrictions on printed materials, and especially on typeface and color, I don't think this was made in Blough City. This was imported, which leads to some questions - why would you import fliers? What was so important about these embellishments that you'd miss the wrath of an inspector if you smelled funny at the border, or if your smuggling route was ferreted out? Jeez, it was unintentional. Anyway, answers, of course, are on the object itself. Familiar names: Gail Green, Blake Blossom, the whole ordeal around the missing tape, the so-called 'agents' sent in to retrieve it - messy, messy business. Regardless, note to the seller, unlike a cabinet or a pistol there's no obvious use value for an object like this, so you either need to convince the buyer that there is one, or else fine the unique collector for whom ownership is its own use. That's it from me, I'll send it over to Halfway as soon as I can. Plot Cast * Austin Walker (GM) * Ali Acampora (Chris Andrews/Agent Ryder) * Keith J Carberry (Agent Heard/Robber Twig) * Janine Hawkins (Maggie Darcy/Agent Seals) * Jack de Quidt (Florence Slowly/Agent Paige) Other Characters * Courson (intro) * Blake Blossom * Gale Green * Mike Truk * Hector Hu (mentioned) * Leslie Strata/Agent Ward (mentioned) Of the main player characters, only Agent Heard is new. Christine Andrews and Florence Slowly were first introduced in There Is No Greater Love, and Maggie Darcy is first seen in A Bowling Alley, A Boxer, and A Bird. Gale Green is from When Justice Is Done, and Blake Blossom and Hector Hu are both from There Is No Greater Love. Category:Season One Category:Messy Business Category:Transcribed Episodes